Currently, there is great interest in the synthesis of organometallic compounds as anticancer agents.1 In recent years, several ruthenium-based compounds have attracted attention due to their promising anticancer activity.2-7 Cisplatin and its derivatives are already widely used in the clinic as anticancer agents. Nonetheless, these drugs have severe toxic side effects, are inactive against certain cancers, and can often develop resistance to tumors.8-11 Therefore the quest for innovative organometallic drugs are in increasing demand.
Maltol, a 4-pyrone (2-methyl-3-hydroxy-4-pyrone) (L) has antioxidative14 and iron chelating properties.15 Pyrones are bioactive compounds present in many natural products such as steroids, kojic acid, and anticoagulant warfarin and a class of important metal chelators with versatile medicinal applications. Hartinger and his coworkers have reported maltol-derived ruthenium(II)-arene complexes that are anticancer active in vitro.16 
There is a need for new organometallic compounds that can be used as anticancer agents.